Late Shifts
by Ita-ta
Summary: He decided that it was dangerous to have a senbon in his mouth. Genma/Sakura. 20 men.


Sakura had been on a 36-hour shift and she was running on the last dregs on her chakra reserves. A couple teams had been ambushed by a band of rogue nins that had been roaming the countryside as of late and she was the head med-nin since both Tsunade and Shizune were out on a rare diplomatic mission. She knew that it was probable that Tsunade would skin her when she realized how much she'd overworked herself but it wasn't a new thing. Sighing tiredly, she finished wrapping the arm of a poor Shinobi who'd gotten several senbon needles in it, somewhat resembling a porcupine.

She'd just painstakingly pulled each and every single one of them out to make sure that the special compartment in them wouldn't activate and make an even bigger mess of his arm. And that was after pulling the poison out of the other set of needles in his leg. Needless to say, she was incredibly tired of senbon needles by the time she was done with her patient.

Straightening up, she gave him a somewhat bright smile and instructed one of the nurses on the follow-up procedures. Then she made for the door, her mind only on the couch in her office. She'd crash there and then drag her sorry ass home when she'd had a nap. That was her last patient and she was going to restore her reserves enough so that she could make it properly home.

"Oi, Haruno! Wait up!" A voice interrupted her near delirious thoughts of her couch and she snapped to attention, turning slowly in the direction of the very familiar voice.

"Shiranui-san," She greeted him calmly, nose wrinkling when she saw the trademark senbon needle in his mouth. "What do you need?" Normally she'd stay and hang out with him but she didn't have the patience for it at the moment and the more she looked at the senbon needle the more she wanted to rip it out of his mouth.

"I—damn Haruno you look like shit. What shift did you just pull?" Genma asked, brows furrowing in concern.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," She responded coolly and resumed her walk to her office.

Genma fell in stride with her, clicking the senbon needle noisily against his teeth. "Let me guess, thirty-six hours?"

Sakura chose to keep silent, focusing instead on the image of her couch. It wasn't helping when every step she took was accented by the slight clicking sound that the senbon made in Genma's mouth. He was clearly not going anywhere until she answered him so she replied in the affirmative. Then she added, "Genma could you do me a really big favour and take the senbon out of your mouth, please?"

Genma looked at the pink-haired kunoichi appraisingly and then got a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Why, does it distract you?" He asked, purposefully clicking it.

Sakura slated a sidelong glance at him that sent a very direct message but elaborated further, "No, but it irritates me."

"It's never bothered you before."

"I've never had a patient that was so covered in them; he looked like a porcupine before."

"Ouch! Was he your last patient?"

"Yes and if you insist on talking to me with it in your mouth, the senbon might relocate itself up your ass."

"Awww Sakura, you'd never do that to me!"

Sakura stopped abruptly by her office door and turned to look at him. Genma backtracked a couple steps and smirked down at her. "Are you sure about that?" She asked, emerald eyes flashing dangerously.

"Positive." He said, grinning at her.

"Why is that, Genma?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Because you think the senbon is secretly sexy on me." He said, winking.

Sakura felt her lips twitch and she tried very hard not to burst out laughing. Genma was wearing a ridiculous grin and she knew exactly what he was up to. "No, I don't think that's it, Genma." She answered, smiling widely.

"Oh come on, you know it's sexy." He cajoled.

Sakura looked him thoughtfully, giving him a full once over. She then scrunched up her face in intense exaggerated concentration. "….No, don't think so."

"Maybe you need some convincing."

"Maybe I do."

This had become the norm. Genma was normally dropping by to catch up with Tsunade about a circle around the perimeter by the end of the day and he always ran into Sakura at the hospital. He'd quickly made it a habit to catch her at the end of her shift and flirt with her. He knew that it always managed to cheer her up and it was no different than now. But this time was different. Sakura's eyes weren't shining with the usual humour, but instead with mischief. And it was sexy as hell.

Genma's darkened as her took in her appearance, the usual after a long shift. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, she was flushed from her body working to recover her chakra and she'd taken layers of her hospital uniform off.

"Are you sure…?" He asked, not wanting to take advantage of her exhaustion. He didn't want to push the light flirtiness that they had.

"Positive." She said, opening her office door. "Unless you didn't want to…?"

"Oh, I want to." He answered gruffly.

"Good," She said and shut the door behind them. Then she circled back to face him and leaned up, pulling the senbon out of his mouth. Looking at it a moment, she let her pink tongue dart out and curl around it, feeling for the object. Then she pulled it into her mouth and glanced up to Genma. His eyes had darkened even further and a muscle in his jaw was working furiously. "What do you think? More sexy on me?"

"Definitely," He said and abruptly pulled her to him.

She was quick to take the senbon out of her mouth and then their lips met hungrily. Her hands circled up to his neck, gently tugging at his hair.

He groaned at the sensation and disengaged from her in order to place open-mouthed kisses along her neck and shoulder. He located her pulse point and nipped at it, earning a moan from her. In turn, she rolled her hips against him and tugged at his hair at the same time, teasing him in the best way possible.

He pulled away from her shoulder and kissed her again, hands gripping her hips and pulling at them. Getting the message, she broke their kiss for breath and jumped up, wrapping her legs around him. She slowly went in for another kiss, biting his lower lip and going on to sweep her tongue in his mouth.

Genma carried her to her couch by memory and bending, he let her go to land on the cushy surface gently. She reached up and pulled him down by his shirt and he got his legs on the couch pretty neatly, considering. She nipped at his neck, hands pulling at the hem of his shirt from his pants and travelling underneath to come in contact with skin. Genma's chest was defined as she felt it, and every once in a while she'd find a scar from years on the battle field.

As their activities continued, Sakura realised that she was as drained as she'd originally assumed. She pulled away from him for a second and her eyes were cloudy with want, but also with exhaustion. Genma slowed down, getting the signal and tenderly kissed the side of her mouth, bracing himself with his arms.

"Sorry," She said a little awkwardly.

"Never apologise to me," Genma answered, a smile quirking his lips. "I should've waited until you'd rested. You must be exhausted."

"Yeah, I overestimated my abilities." She said, and tentatively leaned up to kiss him. He fully engaged in the kiss and she took the opportunity to prick his hand with the needle.

He broke the kiss with a breathed swear word and looked incredulously at the mischievous woman below him. Very slowly he raised an eyebrow in askance for an explanation.

"That's for teasing me with the senbon needle." She answered with a huge grin on her face. "And I do concede to the fact that it's very sexy on you."

He chuckled, knowing that it was very dangerous to have senbon needles around her.


End file.
